


60 años

by HeadlessAngel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, John Lennon's Death, John lennon's death is mentioned, McLennon, Mclennon day, Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted three years ago, Romantic Soulmates, Song: Yesterday (The Beatles), Soulmates, originally posted in 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Un drabble Mclennon sin mucho sentido que se escribió en 2017 para conmemorar el día en que Paul y John se encontraron
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	60 años

* * *

El mes pasado había cumplido los setenta y cinco años. No se quejaba, incluso si como les pasa a todos, el paso del tiempo había dejado marcas en él. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba vivo. Puede ser que esto sonara muy obvio, pero Paul se daba cuenta de algo. Era ahora mucho más viejo de lo que alguna vez fueron varios de sus seres queridos. Su madre, Linda, George y John, por supuesto.

Sus dedos, que eran ya los de un anciano, seguían moviéndose sobre el piano tocando esa melodía que hacía muchos años, un Paul jovencito había compuesto entre sueños. Aun ahora, cuando se distraía mientras intentaba trabajar volvía a esa canción.  _ Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh yesterday came suddenly... _

Julio... el seis de julio; quizá por eso podía sentir aún más la magia de él a su alrededor. No tenía ningún puto sentido, pensaba Paul. Debería haber muerto cuando John lo hizo. Su esencia debería haberse borrado mucho tiempo atrás, la noche en que lo asesinaron. Así era como las cosas funcionaban. Aunque siendo sinceros, cuando John y él se juntaban, tendían a interpretar las reglas a su modo, eufemismo para decir que terminaban por romperlas.

Ya fuera en la música, en la estirada sociedad inglesa o contra el mismo universo, al parecer.

Si una persona se encontraba con su alma gemela (Ya fuera una platónica o no) y se tocaban, ambos escuchaban dentro de sus cabezas una canción que para ambos sería muy importante en algún punto de su relación.

Cuando Paul conoció a John, hacía ya sesenta años, y por vez primera unieron sus manos en un apretón cordial, lo que experimentaron fue algo tan inefable que ninguna droga pudo siquiera igualarla (Y ellos sí que habían experimentado con eso también) Se soltaron tan bruscamente como si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Fue una reacción bastante natural. ¿Cómo iban a saber lo que aquel mínimo gesto desencadenaría, no solo entre ellos, si no a un nivel global? ¿A cuántas personas habían reunido en el trayecto? ¿Hasta dónde esos dos jovencitos, que después fueron cuatro, habían llegado?

" _ A la cima de todas las cimas _ ", diría John. Y Ríngo, con sus ojos azules y su amable sonrisa, le corregiría. " _ No Johnny boy, aún más lejos que eso _ ."

Porque en ese primer contacto inocente, ellos pudieron escuchar una pequeña parte de ese monstruo que llegaron a ser. Las canciones, que escribirían. Las del inicio y también aquellas con las que todo acabó. Su propio lenguaje. Uno que solo entre ellos dos entendían, pero que era tan bello que habían decidido compartir con el mundo.

Paul, que a veces sentía que ya nada tenía que ver con ese muchacho de Woolton, sonrió. Mientras tocaba, John estaba allí con él, en espíritu al menos. Lo sentía a su lado como aquellas primeras veces que se juntaron para hacer música y magia.

Porque habían nacido él uno para el otro, en todos los sentidos. Y a pesar de sus enormes diferencias, se complementaban. Incluso en sus tiempos más difíciles, se habían amado intensamente.

Hacía sesenta años Paul había conocido a John en un pequeño festival de verano, en Woolton. Tristemente, varias cosas los había separado antes que la propia muerte,

Y algún día, sin embargo, volverían a encontrarse; Paul estaba seguro. Pero mientras eso ocurría, aún le quedaba la música. Y sus recuerdos.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Me disculpo si esto es demasiado raro.Cuando lo escribí, estaba a finales de un semestre muy pesado y eufórica porque iría al concierto que Paul dio en Mexico en octubre del 2017.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
